ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Play Hero VS Series
, also known as , is a line of Ultraman toys produced by Bandai. the toyline features smaller sized Ultraman soft vinyl figurines in a height of 10cm. and with a monster with the size of 08-09cm. The figures were also released as bagged stand-alone figures and carded two-packs by Bandai Asia, under the title Ultraman Heroes. Lineup Play Hero VS DX Confrontation Set : Release Date: Late August 2001 *Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode) VS Baltan Beshikaru *Ultraman Cosmos (Corona Mode) VS Golmede *Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) VS Golza *Ultraman Gaia (V2) VS Blitz Bots *Ultraman VS Zetton DX Confrontation Set 2 : Release Date: Early April 2002 *Ultraseven VS Knig Joe *Ultraman Jack VS Bemstar *Ultraman Ace VS Alien Hipporit *Ultraman Agul (V2) VS Kaiser Dobishi *Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode) VS Chaos Clevergon DX Confrontation Set 3 : Release Date: 2002 *Ultraman Justice (Standard Mode) VS Sandros *Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Mode) VS King of Monsters *Tiga Dark VS Darramb *Ultraman Leo VS Black End *Ultraman Taro VS Birdon Confrontation Set :Release Date: Late July 2003 *Ultraman (B-Type) VS Chandrah *Zoffy VS Aribunta *Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) VS Neo Gaigareid *Ultraman Agul VS Algyuros *Ultraman Neos VS Zamu Revenger Confrontation Set 2 : Release Date: Late December 2003 *Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode) VS Ultraman Justice (Standard Mode) *Ultraman Gaia VS Psyco Mezard *Ultraman Tiga (Sky Type) VS Kyrieloid II *Ultraman Leo & Astra Confrontation Set SPECIAL : Release Date: Late December 2004 *Ultraman Nexus (Junis) VS Dark Faust *Ultraman Nexus (Anphans) VS Pedoleon Groß *Ultraman Noa VS Baltan *Ultraman Gaia & Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) & Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) *Ultraman VS Zetton Ultraman Max Arrives! : Release Date: August 29, 2005 *Ultraman Max VS Lagoras *Ultraman VS Red King *Ultraseven VS Eleking *Ultraman Jack VS Arstron *Ultraman Ace VS Chameleking Invasion! The Strongest Enemy : Release Date: Mid December 2005 *Ultraman Max VS King Joe *Ultraman Xenon VS Zetton *Ultraman Nexus (Junis Blue) VS Dark Mephisto Zwei *Ultraman Noa VS Dark Zagi *Ultraman Taro VS Tyrant The Fiery Warrior: Ultraman Mebius appears! : Release Date: Early May 2006 *Ultraman Mebius & Hunter Knight Tsurugi *Ultraman Max (Max Galaxy) VS Gomora *Tiga Tornado VS Hudra *Zoffy VS Birdon *Ultraman VS Baltan (Generation 2) Eternal Heroes : Release Date: Mid August, 2006 *Ultraman Mebius Infinity (Normal & Mid-Transformation) *Ultraman Hikari VS Bogal *Ultraman VS Zarab *Ultraseven VS Guts Seijin *Ultraman Jack VS Nackle Seijin *Ultraman Ace VS Yapool *Ultraman Taro VS Temperor Seijin Fight! Mebius Brave : Release Date: Early December, 2006 *Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Brave) VS Bemstar *Tiga Blast VS Kamila *Ultraman Cosmos (Corona Mode) VS Baltan Beshikaru *Ultraman Leo & Babarue Seijin *Father of Ultra VS Hipporito Seijin Mebius' Final Battle : Release Date: Late April, 2007 *Ultraman Mebius (Phoenix Brave) VS Empera Seijin *Ultraman Mebius (Burning Brave) VS Imperializer *Ultraman VS Mefilas Seijin *Ultraman 80 VS Red King (Generation 3) *Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) VS Golza *Ultraman Gaia VS Gan-Q The Powerhouse from Space : Release Date: Late October 2007 *Ultraman Mebius VS Zamsher *Ultraman VS Bemlar *Ultraman Ace VS Ace Killer *Ultraman Taro & Mother of Ultra *Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) VS Neo Darambia Champions of the Fierce Fight : Release Date: Mid February 2008 *Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Brave) VS Nova *Ultraman VS Banila *Ultraman Jack VS Takkong *Astra VS Littre< *Ultraman Gaia VS C.O.V. Super Gathering Special : Release Date: Mid May 2008 *Ultraman Mebius VS Sadora *Ultraman Max VS Baltan Seijin *Ultraman 80 Vs Ho *Ultraman Leo VS Gamerot *Ultraman Taro Vs Mochiron *Ultraman Ace VS Firemons *Ultraman Jack VS Sartan *Utraseven VS Gandar *Ultraman VS Jamira *Ultraman VS Skydon Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle The only Play Hero set which doesn't contain the word "VS", and it was retitled as "Play Hero Galaxy" :Release Date: Late July 2008 *EX Gomora & Litra Fire Version (S) *Gomora & Litra (S) *King Joe Black VS Zetton *Reimon & Eleking *Ultraman VS Red King *Space Pendragon Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Special : Release Date: Early August 2008 *Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) VS Hipporit Seijin *Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) VS King Silvergon *Ultraman Gaia (V2) VS King Goldras *Ultraman Mebius VS King Pandon *Ultraman (A-Type) VS King Gesura *Ultraseven VS Guts Seijin *Ultraman Jack VS Nackle Seijin *Ultraman Ace VS Yapool Clash Between Light and Darkness : Release Date: Late December 2008 *Ultraman Hikari VS Armored Darkness *Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) VS Gazort *Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Mode) VS Kaiser Dobishi *Ultraman Zearth VS Ultraman Shadow *Ultraman VS Gavadon (Type-A) Awaken! Reionic Burst : Release Date: Late April 2009 *Gomora (Reionic Burst) VS Antlar *EX Red King VS Armored Darkness *Ultraseven VS Armored Mefilas *Reimon (Reionic Burst) & EX Gomora *Space Pendragon *Gostar Dragon Fiery Warriors VS Monsters : Release Date: Late December 2009 *Ultraman Mebius (Burning Brave) VS Grozam *Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode) VS Golmede *Ultraman Dyna (Miracle Type) VS Graikis *Ultraman Nice VS Momozagon *Zoffy VS Tyrant Ultra Galaxy Legend Special : Release Date: Late November 2009 *Ultraman Zero & Ultraseven *Tecter Gear Zero VS Ultraman Leo *Father of Ultra (Ken) VS Ultraman Belial *Ultraman Mebius VS Gomora (Reionic Burst) *Reimon VS Zarangas Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire : Release Date: Late November 2010 *Ultraman Zero Vs Mecha Gomora *Glenfire VS Legionoid *Mirror Knight VS Iaron *Jean-Bot VS Darkgone *Ultimate Zero VS Kaiser Belial The Return of a Light : Release Date: Late October 2011 *Ultraman Tiga (Sky Type) VS Kyrieloid II *Ultraman Dyna (Miracle Type) VS Neo Darambia *Ultraman Gaia VS Tenkai *Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode) VS Chaos Clevergon Advent! Ultraman Saga : Release Date: Mid March 2010 *Ultraman Saga VS Hyper Zetton *Ultraman Zero VS Gomess (S) *Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode) VS Gubira *Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) VS Arstron *Jean-Nine VS Beatstar Zero's New Power : Release Date: Late August 2012 *Ultraman Zero (StrongCorona Mode) VS EX Red King *Ultraman Zero (LunaMiracle Mode) VS Bemstar *Ultraman Mebius Vs Bemlar *Ultraman Taro VS Ultraman Belial *Ultraman VS Aboras Shining Zero : Release Date: Late March 2013 *Shining Ultraman Zero VS Kaiser Darkness *Mirror Knight VS Zero Darkness *Ultraman Mebius Infinity Mode VS Temperor Seijin *Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) VS Hipporit Seijin *Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Mode) VS King of Monsters Sofubi Hero VS Ultraman Ginga Special : Release Date: May 6, 2014 *Ultraman Ginga VS Thunder Darambia *Jean-Nine VS Dark Zagi *Ultraman Dark (SD) & Ultraseven Dark (SD) *Ultraman Tiga (Multi-Type) VS Tyrant *Ultraman Taro VS Dark Lugiel Ultraman Ginga S Special : Release Date: August 26, 2014 *Ultraman Ginga (Storium) VS King Joe *Ultraman Victory VS Gudon *Ultraseven VS Chibu Seijin *Ultraman VS Gomora *Father of Ultra & Mother of Ultra Ultraman Ginga S Special 2 : Release Date: March 3, 2015 *Ultraman Ginga Victory VS Etelgar *Ultraman Victory (EX Red King Knuckle) VS Birdon *Ultraman Vs Baltan *Ultraman Mebius (Burning Brave) VS Imperializer *Ultraman Zero VS Hyper Zetton Ultraman Orb Appeared : Release Date: July 2016 *Ultraman Orb (Speciem Zeporion) & Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Orb (Barnmite) & Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Orb (Hurricane Slash) Vs Maga Zetton *Ultraman VS Mefilas Ultraman Orb Fierce Fight : Release Date: January 2017 *Ultraman Orb (Orb Origin) & Jugglus Juggler *Ultraman Orb (Thunder Breaster) & Zoffy *Ultraman Orb (Orb Origin The First) Vs Bemstar (Kugutsu ver.) *Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) & Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode) *Ultraman Gaia (V2) & Ultraman Agul (V2) Ultraman Orb Lend Me The Power of Bonds : Release Date: April 2017 * Ultraman Orb (Orb Trinity) Vs Sadeath * Ultraman X vs Deavorick * Ultraman Ginga & Ultraman Victory * Ultraman Zero & Ultraseven Ultraman Geed Appeared : Release Date: August 2017 * Ultraman Geed (Primitive) Vs Gomora * Ultraman Geed (Solid Burning) Vs Red King * Ultraman Belial & Skull Gomora * Ultraman Leo & Astra Ultraman R/B Brother's Bonds : Release Date: December 2018 * Ultraman Ruebe Vs Ultraman Orb Dark * Ultraman Rosso Flame Vs Grigio Bone * Ultraman Blu Aqua & Ultraman Ginga * Zoffy vs Z-Ton Select! The Crystal of Bond :Release Date: February 25, 2019 *Ultraman Groob vs Ultraman Tregear *Ultraman Rosso Ground & Ultraman Blu Wind *Ultraman Geed Primitive vs Ultraman Belial Atrocious *Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Hikari Special Set This Line also feature a Special Set that consist more than 2 Soft Vinyl Figures in one set. Line Up Ultra Fight Super Ultimate BOX Bonus Figure : Release Date: June 2006 * Figures Included: Ultraseven, Agira, Alien Baltan, Telesdon, Gomora, Woo, Keronia, Seabozu, Kiyla, Eleking, Alien Godola, Alien Icarus, Alien Guts, Goron Ultra Family 6 Set *'Burning Set' : Release Date: November 2007 * Figures Included: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave. (a Special Edition version feature Ultraman A-Type replacing Ultraman C-Type) *'Cosmo Set' : Release Date: November 2007 * Figures Included: Ultra Father(Santa Claus ver.) , Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman 80, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Mebius. (a Special Edition version feature Ultraman Mebius Brave replacing Ultraman Mebius) Super 8 Ultra Brothers Set : Release Date: October 2010 * Figures Included: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, Ultraman Gaia, Ultraman Mebius. (an Glitter version of the Ultras were released on 30th November 2008) 6 Ultra Brothers Set(Land of Light Brothers Mant ver.) : Release Date: April 2010 (via Event & Shop) * Figures Included: Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Taro Ultimate Force Zero Set : Release Date: May 2012 * Figures Included: Ultraman Zero, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight, Jean Bot, Jean Nine. Play Hero Monsters A Single Box version featuring Kaijus and Aliens were released on this set. All the figures were sold separately. Lineup Ultra Monsters : Release Date: June 2007 * Garamon * Alien Baltan * Jamila * Skydon * Geronimon * Gandar * Sadola * Sartan * Firemons * Gamelot Ultra Monsters 2nd Battle : Release Date: December 2007 * Black King * Alien Magma * Gudon * Twin Tail * Vakishim * Sevengar * Antlar * Lunaticks * Garamon (Re-released) * Geronimon (Re-released) Notes & Trivia *Starting from the 2013 releases, every redeco/reissue of the old molds will feature an omitted paint applications on the back due to budget cuts from inflation. Category:Bandai Category:Candy Toys Category:Merchandise Category:Toy Lines